


Я вижу звезды в твоих глазах

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: В небе рождаются звезды, как считают все.Я считаю - они рождаются в твоих глазах.





	Я вижу звезды в твоих глазах

**Author's Note:**

> Сплошной ООС, т.к. фанфик сначала писался как ориджинал, потом как пост в ролевую, а уже после был немного исправлен и подогнан под MEA.

"Скотт,

Ты как-то сказал, что из меня никудышный романтик, а тебе ее не хватает. Впрочем, ты был почти полностью прав (Да, да, как и в большинстве случаев).  
Но знаешь, мне не по статусу быть романтиком. Жизнь моя не так сложилась.  
Но тебе нравится романтика, не до розовых соплей, но что-то нежное и милое в то же время.  
Поэтому я и пишу тебе это письмо. Прости уж, что только так - не могу заставить себя произносить это, чувствую себя идиотом. Мне кажется, будто ты надо мной посмеялся бы (конечно же, ты этого не сделал бы, чтобы не расстроить меня, но это жуткое чувство никак меня не отпускает. Не думай, что я плохого о тебе мнения - наилучшего - но мой разум сыграл со мной злую шутку)  
Что ж, вернемся к романтике. Прости, если у письма будет меняться настроение, или же все будет несколько сумбурно и разрозненно - я пишу это письмо несколько дней, да и я не привык к романтике.

Я сейчас сижу на нашем месте - да, снова. В который раз прихожу сюда. Знаешь, на Кадаре кипит жизнь - скорее уж "смерть" - и все надо контролировать, за всем присмотреть... Это отвлекает. От мыслей.  
О тебе.  
Когда шум Кадары стихает, я немного расслабляюсь. Пытаюсь не думать.  
Но что-то будто тянет меня, заставляет подняться сюда. И тогда я просто не могу не вспоминать тебя - все твои прикосновения, поначалу робкие от смущения.

Все твои слова. Слова поддержки, которых так не хватало. Но меня просто разбили твои слова, что ты мне доверяешь. Я не думал, что мне кто-то может доверять. И тогда я понял, насколько сильно виноват перед тобой. Прости, тогда еще я не воспринимал твои чувства всерьез. Не из-за тебя, нет.  
Не думал, что такого как я, сможет полюбить такой, как ты.  
Я не думал, что столь светлый человек - ты буквально излучаешь свет всем своим существом, а ярче всего - глаза - сможет хотя бы обратить внимание на такого, как я.  
Но ты обратил, и я несказанно рад этому.  
Так вот я сейчас снова на нашем месте. Только тут не как тогда, когда мы были здесь, не закат.  
Здесь ночь и звезды ярко будто горят в небе.  
В небе, где ты сейчас.  
Там рождаются звезды, как считают все.  
Я считаю - что они рождаются в твоих глазах.  
Твои глаза чаруют меня, в них не просто звезды - целая Вселенная, где миллионы звезд, бесчисленное множество разных галактик, планет, квазаров, туманностей...  
Но твои глаза так же напоминают мне черные дыры, когда ты притягиваешь меня для поцелуя требовательно, собственнически. Когда зрачки расширенны настолько, что не видно радужки, будто ты под наркотиками.

Не знаю как ты, но я - да.  
В такие моменты чувствую себя наркоманом.  
А ты - мой личный сорт наркотика.  
От которого меня ведет и без которого меня ломает.  
Ведет от одних твоих прикосновений.

О, ты касаешься меня так по-разному.  
Когда мы не одни - стараешься не трогать, лишь изредка скользишь по мне взглядом, но больше по другим присутствующим - боишься (скорее, ждешь) нападения.  
Когда мы не одни, но я коснусь тебя - совсем невинно, коснусь рукой твоей руки, еле заметно проведу пальцами по твоему запястью - ты вздрагиваешь еле-еле и чуть слышно выдыхаешь, просто потому, что я коснулся тебя.  
Когда мы одни, но, к примеру, на нашем месте - ты касаешься меня уверенно, но нежно. Целуешь настойчиво, без страсти, но с некоей нежностью, сжимаешь мою руку в своей ладони, другой же рукой зарываешься в волосы.  
Когда мы одни - наедине - ты касаешься меня уверенно и страстно. В каждом твоем жесте, каждом твоем движении, каждом твоем поцелуе - страсть, потребность, нетерпение.  
Мне приятно думать, что потребность не просто в сексе, а именно во мне. (Жду срочного подтверждения, что так оно и есть)  
Когда ты один - точнее, думаешь, что один, что я сплю - ты еле заметно, чтобы не разбудить меня, проводишь по моим волосам рукой, так же целуешь меня, совсем невесомо.

Мне нравится это слово - "невесомо".  
С тобой я как в невесомости.  
Как в полете.  
Как в свободном падении.  
Я падаю неизвестно куда, идя за тобой, я не знаю, к чему приведет все то, что между нами, но знаешь что?  
Я давно позволил этому катиться в Тартар. (Зная, что после каждой нашей встречи я иду в "Тартар", чтобы напиться и все обдумать, получается неплохая игра слов, а?)  
Даже говоря о романтике я не могу не подколоть свои же собственные слова.  
Ну вот такой я, Рейес Видаль, какой есть, каким перед тобой предстал.

Знаешь, а я даже не пьян.  
Я выпил пол бокала какой-то ереси мутно-синего цвета с привкусом железа и цитруса, и, почему-то, клубники.  
Я давно не пробовал клубнику. Ты говорил, что она в обилии растет на Земле - большая, ярко-красная.  
Знаешь, мне нравится красный цвет. А еще голубой.  
Я бы хотел увидеть планету с голубым небом.  
А еще и с сочно-зеленой травой, белоснежными облаками, с красной клубникой, с тобой рядом.  
Я не знаю, что еще написать - я пишу это письмо третий день, все время дополняя и исправляя его.  
Потому что вспоминаю все новые моменты, думаю, что это важно, что ты должен знать.  
Но, к сожалению, и у этого письма есть конец.  
Я не умею красиво говорить (я умею красиво лгать (это вроде и смешно, но в тоже время - нет)), поэтому скажу просто - без тебя моя жизнь была бы оранжевого-красно-черного цвета - цвета неба Кадары, цвета крови, пороха и темноты.  
Ты пришел в мою жизнь и принес новые краски.  
Цвет своих глаз.  
Цвет своего настроения.  
Цвет своей правды.  
Цвет своей справедливости.  
Цвет своих мечтаний и планов.  
Цвет своих фантазий.  
Цвет своей любви.

Ты думал, что я сплю и не слышу, когда говорил это, да?  
Я вроде тогда должен был сказать что-то в ответ, но я молчал.  
Сам не зная почему.

Я не думал, что я когда-нибудь буду говорить об этом, точнее, писать, но времена меняются.  
Ты ведь знаешь, что я чувствую. И мне не стоит говорить тебе это.  
Точнее, я не могу на это решиться.  
Может, как-нибудь при встрече, а?

 

Я не знаю, сколь романтично это все получилось.  
Но знаешь, польза от этого все же есть - я вот смог высказаться наконец-то.  
Боялся сказать в лицо; помнишь то гнусное чувство, о котором я писал в начале?  
Все из-за него.  
Я боюсь, что бросишь меня - кому я такой нужен, а? - я боюсь тебя потерять.  
Я всеми силами стараюсь о тебе не думать, ведь где воспоминания, там и тревожные мысли, но не могу сдержать себя.  
Я одинок в огромной Вселенной.  
Был.  
Пока не появился ты и не осветил собой мою запачканную чернотой жизнь.

Прошу тебя,  
не лишай меня возможности созерцать звезды.  
Ведь если ты уйдешь - я ослепну.  
Я могу видеть звезды только в твоих глазах.

Рейес Видаль."


End file.
